


NSFW Alphabet ~ Ember Moon

by flickawhip



Series: Ember Moon Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ember's NSFW Alphabet...Written for the Imagines BlogSee this with GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/post/178760906940/nsfw-alphabet-ember-moon





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Ember Moon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Ember tends to be very snuggly after sex, she likes to make sure you are okay, she knows she can be a little much sometimes.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Ember’s proud of her teeth  
She loves your hands... for many reasons

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Ember loves making you cum, she loves making you cum because it makes you hers.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Ember loves to bite you when she fucks you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Ember is very experienced when it comes to sex, she loves to play with you, even if she teases you. She knows exactly what she’s doing so she makes you very happy.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Ember is very serious during sex, growly and kinda wolfish.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Ember is a little wild but she is well-groomed, she likes to take care of herself.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Ember is very intimate, she focuses solely on you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Ember doesn’t masturbate... at all. Ever.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting  
Rough sex  
Rough fingering  
Rough Oral

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Ember loves outdoor sex... ideally in nature

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Ember loves sex, that’s all the motivation she needs.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Ember doesn’t have many no’s. She just doesn’t like scat or piss.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Ember loves oral, both giving and receiving, she is very skilled at it.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Ember’s usual pace is hard and fast and rough... She is gentle with you though if you are wounded.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Ember doesn’t like Quickies, she will only do them if she is in heat and needs a release.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Ember loves taking risks. She won’t do anything that could harm you, 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Ember has a lot of Stamina, she can go several rounds every time and lasts a long time.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Ember doesn’t use toys, but she’s happy to let you use them on her, if you need to.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Ember doesn’t really tease, she just likes to pounce... when she’s in the mood.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Ember is a growler, she’s loud... very loud.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Ember loves to have sex, although sometimes she gets so needy she will happily rut against anyone.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Ember is usually naked under whatever kit or her jeans and t-shirt

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Ember has a huge sex drive, thankfully so do you.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Ember often falls asleep fairly quickly.


End file.
